


Take Pride

by Godiii



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Crying, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Josh is a shy bean, M/M, Nervousness, Tyler is too
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godiii/pseuds/Godiii
Summary: – Jest Międzynarodowy Dzień Coming Outu – powiedział swobodnie Josh, akurat kiedy znaleźli się na swojej ulicy.– Co to znaczy? – odpowiedziała Ashley, nie odrywając wzroku od swojego iPoda.– To znaczy... to dla ludzi, którzy chcą się ujawnić – powiedział, zagryzając wargę niepewnie, nagle myśląc, że to był fatalny pomysł. – No wiesz – kontynuował. – Coś jak... wyjście z szafy.Czyli one shot, w którym Josh decyduje ujawnić się przed swoją mamą, siostrą i może... może... swoim najlepszym przyjacielem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To tylko tłumaczenie. Oryginał można znaleźć na ao3, u flightlessnerds.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8263660

Josh myślał, że chciał, aby ten dzień w końcu nadszedł - tak naprawdę, to czekał na niego miesiącami - ale teraz, kiedy przyszła ta chwila, czuł jedynie strach i atak paniki, budujący się w jego żołądku, próbując ściągnąć go w dół. Opuścił już kilka "Międzynarodowych dni coming outu" nie odzywając się nawet słowem, ale w tym roku po raz pierwszy chciał coś z tym zrobić. W głębi serca wiedział, że jeśli dzisiaj nie powie tego komukolwiek - chociażby jednej osobie - skończy spędzając w szafie kolejny długi rok.

Rozważał zwykłe wygadanie się swojej mamie podczas śniadania, ale uznał, że przez nieunikniony płacz i uściski, spóźniłby się tylko na pierwszą lekcję, a nie chciałby musieć wyjaśniać wszystkiego swojemu wychowawcy. Tumblr, jak zadecydował, był bezpieczniejszym pierwszym krokiem; nikt z jego prawdziwego życia go tu nie obserwował, a poza tym zawsze mógł usunąć post, jeśli poczułby, że popełnił błąd.

I tak właśnie Josh skończył siedząc w pełni ubrany na jednej ze szkolnych toalet pod koniec lunchu, stukając telefonem o swoją nogę, chcąc mieć to za sobą, zanim będzie musiał udać się na biologię. Niepewnie odblokował swój telefon, zatrzymując się przy pustym polu tekstowym:

_Jestem biseksualny, jeśli ktoś z was się zastanawiał :) Szczęśliwego Międzynarodowego Dnia Coming Outu!_

Zanim mógł się wycofać, nacisnął przycisk "opublikuj", szybko zarzucił torbę na ramię i wybiegł z łazienki, zapominając o spuszczeniu wody w toalecie, zyskując nieco dziwne spojrzenie od innego dzieciaka, stojącego przy zlewie.

Właśnie się ujawniłem, krzyknął wewnętrznie, gdy truchtał w stronę klasy. Jasna cholera, właśnie się ujawniłem. Niby była to tylko grupa nieznajomych mu ludzi, a on sam nie miał wcale aż tylu obserwujących, ale jednak. To było coś.

Starał się zachować względny spokój, ale Josh nie mógł nic poradzić na uśmiech, który wkradał się na jego twarz za każdym razem, kiedy sobie o tym przypomniał.

_Właśnie się ujawniłem._

_____

Josh zdecydował, że następnym logicznym krokiem będzie jego rodzeństwo. Powiedzenie rodzicom wciąż było dla niego ogromnym wyzwaniem, ale uznał, że z jego siostrą nie będzie aż tak źle.

Zdecydował, że poruszy ten temat przy Ashley, kiedy wracali do domu na pieszo od przystanku autobusowego.

– Jest Międzynarodowy Dzień Coming Outu – powiedział swobodnie Josh, akurat kiedy znaleźli się na swojej ulicy.

– Co to znaczy? – odpowiedziała Ashley, nie odrywając wzroku od swojego iPoda.

– To znaczy... to dla ludzi, którzy chcą się ujawnić – powiedział, zagryzając wargę niepewnie, nagle myśląc, że to był fatalny pomysł. – No wiesz – kontynuował. – Coś jak... wyjście z szafy.

Ashley zatrzymała ruchy swoimi kciukami, patrząc na Josha i unosząc brew.  
– Jak... bycie gejem?

– Lub... lub bi – poprawił Josh. – Można być też biseksualnym. To znaczy...

– Wiem, co to znaczy. Mam dwanaście lat, Josh – odparła Ashley. – To znaczy, że lubisz dziewczynki i chłopców.

Josh mrugnął.

– A ty lubisz dziewczynki i chłopców? – spytała wyraźnie Ashley z cieniem uśmiechu na twarzy.

– Uh. – Josh przełknął. – Yeah. To znaczy, t-tak myślę. Ja zdecydowanie... lubię chłopców. I uważam, że lubię też dziewczyny, ale... cóż, jestem całkiem pewny, że lubię to i to, ale naprawdę zdecydowanie lubię chłopców-

Ashley tylko wywróciła oczami.  
– Wiem, Josh. Odkryłam to wieki temu. Nie potrafisz zbytnio udawać hetero.

Josh spojrzał na nią, urażony.  
– Co to miało znaczyć?

– Cóóóóóż – powiedziała Ashley, przeciągając dramatycznie wyraz. – Tak jakby, zawsze kiedy Tyler jest w pobliżu, patrzysz się na niego i to nie w przyjacielski sposób. Wyglądasz wtedy, jakbyś był w nim zauroczony.

– Ja... to nie... nie wyglądam! – wyjąkał głośno Josh, zatrzymując się w pół kroku.

– Oczywiście. – Ashley głupawo się uśmiechnęła, nie zatrzymując się, by na niego zaczekać.

Josh potruchtał, żeby ją dogonić.

– Mówisz to tylko, żeby mnie wkurzyć – upierał się Josh. – Ja definitywnie nie... no wiesz. Nie jestem zauroczony. W moim najlepszym przyjacielu. To byłoby... byłoby...

– Żałosne – dokończyła Ashley. – Ale także mega urocze. Powiedziałeś mu już, że lubisz chłopców?

Josh czuł, że się czerwienił.

– Zrób to dzisiaj – zanuciła Ashley, odwracając się w kierunku ich podjazdu. – Albo inaczej nie znajdziesz żadnej dobrej wymówki aż do przyszłego roku!

_____

Chociaż wiedział, że Ashley miała rację, idea powiedzenia Tylerowi została zepchnięta przez Josha na drugi plan przez resztę popołudnia. Najpierw musiał skupić się na swojej mamie.

Zaraz po odkładaniu tej rozmowy w czasie tak długo, jak to możliwe, pierwszy raz robiąc pracę domową tak wcześnie, Josh musiał przyznać, że jeśli chciał złapać swoją mamę, zanim uda się na swoją nocną zmianę w szpitalu, musiał działać teraz. Westchnął z rezygnacją, odkładając książkę od geometrii i kierując się w stronę piwnicy, gdzie jego mama była zajęta przerzucaniem rzeczy z pralki do suszarki.

– Hej, mamo – spróbował, opierając się o ramę drzwi i bawiąc się nerwowo swoimi palcami.

– Hej, słońce! Jak ci minął dzień? – spytała jego mama, odwracając się, by posłać mu ciepły uśmiech.

Zdawała się dostrzec to, że spoglądał w dół i że jego ręce się trzęsły, a jej wyraz twarzy zmienił się natychmiastowo.

– Co się stało, kochanie?

Josh wziął drżący oddech, otwierając usta, by się odezwać, ale nie mógł wydusić z siebie choćby słowa.

– Stało się coś w szkole? – powiedziała jego mama, oczy przepełnione troską, kiedy skanowała jego twarz. – Ty i Tyler nie kłócicie się znowu, prawda?

Pokręcił głową, czując jak jego puls przyśpieszył nieco na wzmiankę o Tylerze. Czy on i Tyler będą skłóceni pod koniec dnia, jeśli Josh zdecyduje się mu powiedzieć? To nie wydawało się być warte stracenia go, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę to, co powiedziała Ashley...

– Mamo – powiedział niepewnie, zanim zakrył rękami swoją twarz, krzywiąc się. – To trudne – wydusił płaczliwym głosem, który przemienił się w zbolały jęk, a następnie zduszony szloch.

– Skarbie – wymamrotała mama Josha, przyciągając go do uścisku. – O co chodzi, kochanie?

Josh jedynie pociągnął nosem, niezbyt przekonująco wzruszając ramionami, pozwalając swojej mamie gładzić się po włosach.

– Muszę ci coś powiedzieć – wykrztusił w końcu. – Ale czy mogłabyś tak jakby... czy mogłabyś się odwrócić? Nie możesz na mnie patrzeć, kiedy będę to mówić.

Jego matka zmarszczyła lekko brwi, ale przytaknęła, głaszcząc raz jego policzek, zanim skierowała się z powrotem w stronę suszarki, odwracając się.

– To nie jest nic złego, czy coś, ale, uh – zatrzymał się, żeby złapać oddech, czując gulę w gardle i łzy w oczach, które groziły upadkiem. – I myślę, że... że pewnie już to wiesz.

Skrzyżował ramiona i westchnął głęboko, przygotowując się na reakcję, jaka miała zaraz nadejść. To było to. Zero wycofywania się.

– Lubię chłopców – wyszeptał w końcu, łzy cicho spływały po jego policzkach.

Jego matka się odwróciła, pędząc w jego kierunku od razu, kiedy jej oczy wylądowały na jego twarzy.

– Oh Josh, słońce, to w porządku – odpowiedziała, ponownie oplatając go rękami, a Josh ułożył głowę na jej ramieniu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że w końcu przerósł ją wzrostem - choć to nie mówiło zbyt wiele.

– Przepraszam – wykrztusił w jej koszulkę. Kobieta odsunęła się nieco, żeby na niego spojrzeć i ujrzała Josha z mieszanką miłości i poczucia winy w oczach. Ona także płakała.

– Dlaczego u licha przepraszasz?

Josh przełknął ciężko i starł dłońmi łzy.

– Nie wiem – wymamrotał. – Chyba sądziłem, że... Nie wiedziałem, że będziesz... No bo biblia i cała reszta, i że to grzech, i...

– Joshuo Williamie – przerwała mu stanowczo, trzymając go za barki na odległość swojego przedramienia, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Co zawsze powtarzałam ci o Bogu, kiedy byłeś dzieckiem?

Josh pociągnął nosem.  
– Że kocha nas wszystkich tak samo.

– Dokładnie – potwierdziła twardym, ale opanowanym głosem. – A to znaczy, że o ile będziesz Go kochać i żyć dla Niego, On zawsze tu dla ciebie będzie. Tak samo jak ja.

Josh tylko przytaknął cicho, wciąż pocierając oczy, spoglądając w dół.

– Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Joshua – kontynuowała. – Z ogromną ilością miłości w sercu. I nie ma dla mnie najmniejszego znaczenia, kogo tą miłością zamierzasz obdarować.

Ponownie przytaknął, wypuszczając ostatnie drżące westchnienie.

– Mogłabyś powiedzieć tacie? – wymamrotał, patrząc na nią zaczerwienionymi oczami.

Przechyliła głowę w bok, jakby zasmucona.  
– Nie chcesz tego zrobić sam?

Josh pokręcił głową.

– W porządku, kochanie – zgodziła się jego mama. – Będzie z ciebie naprawdę dumny. – Zmierzwiła jego włosy. – Wiesz, że jestem z ciebie dumna, prawda skarbie?

Josh tylko wzruszył ramionami, rumieniąc się. Wiedział.

_____

Była 23:21, a Josh wciąż nie powiedział Tylerowi. Tak naprawdę, to specjalnie zignorował jego wiadomości o ich pracy domowej z geografii, ponieważ za każdym razem kiedy zaczynał rozmyślać o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, zżerał go atak paniki. Wiedział, że nie musiał mówić mu tego dzisiaj, mogli przecież odbyć tę konwersację kiedy indziej, ale gdyby mu tego nie przekazał, czułby, że zmarnował ten dzień.

Bo naprawdę, właśnie o to w nim chodziło, racja? To powinien być czas świętowania tego, kim się jest, dzieląc się tym z ludźmi, których się kocha. A on był całkiem pewny, że kochał Tylera, przynajmniej jako przyjaciela, o ile nie kogoś więcej.

Zanim zdołał poświęcić więcej czasu swoim myślom, Josh usłyszał stukanie w okno, więc uniósł głowę, zauważając Tylera, patrzącego się na niego.

Podbiegł bliżej, żeby je otworzyć, a jego przyjaciel wleciał do środka, niemal przewracając przy tym perkusję Josha.

– Cze-czemu to zrobiłeś? – wyjąkał, pomagając Tylerowi wstać. – Nie wchodziłeś przez okno od wieków, mogłeś po prostu użyć drzwi!

– Napisałem do ciebie. – Tyler wzruszył ramionami. – Ale mi nie odpowiedziałeś. Plus – dodał, uśmiechając się. – To o wiele zabawniejsze.

Josh wywrócił oczami i wrócił z powrotem do łóżka, opadając na nie, obserwując Tylera, który ściągał buty, żeby do niego dołączyć.

– A więc – bąknął Tyler. – Powiesz mi w końcu, czemu przez cały dzień ignorowałeś moje wiadomości?

Josh wzruszył ramionami, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z Tylerem.

– Czy coś się stało? Mam sprać komuś tyłek? – Tyler się wyszczerzył, unosząc swoje delikatne pięści do góry.

Josh był bliski śmiechu, ale pokręcił głową, przełykając ciężko. Coś w uśmiechu Tylera sprawiało, że czuł jakby motyle w brzuchu. Bez ostrzeżenia, jego wargi zaczęły drżeć i szybko schował się pod kołdrę, zanim Tyler mógł zobaczyć, że płakał.

– Joshy? – usłyszał głos Tylera, nieco stłumiony przez materiał. – Co się stało?

Josh wydał z siebie niepewne prychnięcie.

– Jesteś smutny? – wypytywał Tyler, a Josh poczuł, że się przybliżył.

Pokręcił głową.

– Czy to przeze mnie?

Ponownie zaprzeczył.

– W takim razie co?

Josh wziął głęboki oddech. Teraz albo nigdy.

– Ty? – powiedział cicho, całkowicie świadomy, że może wszystko zepsuć.

– Hmmm?

Wychylił głowę ponad koc tak, że miękkie, brązowe włosy i jego oczy były widoczne.

– Jestem bi. Lubię dziewczyny i chłopców. To znaczy... sądzę, że lubię dziewczyny, ale naprawdę, zdecydowanie lubię chłopców. – 'Szczególnie jednego chłopca', dokończył w swoje głowie.

Jego wzrok skupił się na oczach jego najlepszego przyjaciela, które powiększyły się prawie trzykrotnie.

– Ja też! – zadeklarował Tyler, prawie krzycząc, zanim przypomniał sobie, że w pokoju obok spali rodzice Josha. – Ja też – powtórzył, tym razem szeptem. – Oprócz, cóż, tej części o dziewczynach. Tylko część o chłopakach. Jestem... – uciął, zagryzając wargę i spoglądając na Josha. – Jestem gejem.

Josh usiadł prosto, czując jak jego usta się otwierają. To musiał być sen. Nie mógłby przecież tak po prostu siedzieć obok Tylera Josepha, który przyznał się do bycia gejem.

– Josh? – wyszeptał Tyler, a Josh uniósł głowę.

– Oh. Przepraszam.

– W porządku – zachichotał Tyler. – Wybacz mi za, wiesz, zabranie twojej chwili.

Josh się uśmiechnął, czując nagłe ciepło, wypełniające jego klatkę piersiową, kiedy trafiło do niego to, co się właśnie stało.

– W porządku – powtórzył po nim.

Przez parę minut siedzieli tylko, uśmiechając się do siebie, zanim Josh ujrzał cień na twarzy swojego przyjaciela, a wyraz jego twarzy z powrotem się zmienił.

– Jest coś jeszcze – powiedział cicho Tyler, a serce Josha znów zaczęło bić szybciej.

– Co? – wyszeptał.

Tyler pokręcił głową, siadając na swoich nogach i zerkając na swoje kolana.  
– Możliwe, że mnie znienawidzisz.

– Nie znienawidzę cię – powiedział Josh, próbując przypomnieć sobie, jak się oddycha.

Tyler westchnął, patrząc przed siebie przeszklonymi oczami i spotykając spojrzenie Josha.

– Kocham cię, Josh – szepnął.

Josh przez kilka sekund definitywnie zapomniał, jak się oddycha. Kiedy tylko przypomniał sobie, żeby wciągnąć trochę powietrza, poczuł ogromny uśmiech, wkradający się na jego twarz.

– Naprawdę? – sapnął, a Tyler przytaknął, zakrywając twarz rękami.

Josh siedział przez chwilę nieruchomo, całkowicie zszokowany, zanim zauważył, że nic nie odpowiedział.

– Ja... ja też cię kocham – odrzekł łagodnie, a Tyler wyjrzał zza swoich dłoni z rozszerzonymi oczami.

– Kochasz?

– Tak – powiedział natychmiastowo Josh, uświadamiając sobie, jak szczere to było i uśmiechając się szerzej. – Tak. Kocham cię, Tyler.

I zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robił, zanim miał szansę się powstrzymać i pomyśleć, jak bardzo złym pomysłem to było, Josh się przysunął i przyłożył swoje wargi do warg swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Poczuł, jak zaskoczony Tyler się spiął, zanim jego ciało znów się rozluźniło, jedną ręką chwytając koszulkę Josha, jak ich usta poruszały się wspólnie powoli.

Josh w końcu się odsunął, czułość tego pocałunku nieco go zawstydziła, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że twarz Tylera była tak samo czerwona jak jego.

– Woah – zaspnął Tyler, a Josh zagryzł dolną wargę.

– Yeah.

– Możemy to powtórzyć? – powiedział zdyszany, a Josh zachichotał, przytakując, kiedy znów się zbliżył. Drugi pocałunek był głębszy, ręce Josha mierzwiły włosy Tylera, kiedy łączył ich usta znowu i znowu. Yeah, zdecydowanie lubił chłopców.

Tyler wciąż był zarumieniony, kiedy się od siebie odsunęli i wyglądał tak uroczo, i perfekcyjnie, że Josh nie mógł się powstrzymać, szybko cmokając go w nos.

Uniósł ponownie brzeg kołdry, wślizgując się pod nią i pokazując Tylerowi, że ma zrobić to samo.

– Chcesz zostać na noc? – zapytał z cieniem uśmiechu na twarzy.

Tyler jedynie przytaknął i położył się na boku, a Josh przykrył ich kocem, oplatając go ręką. Zostali tak jak teraz, szczerząc się do siebie i oddychając łagodnie, zanim oczy Tylera się zamknęły.

Josh zacieśnił swój uścisk wokół śpiącego chłopca. Zdecydował, że to był najlepszy dzień jego życia, ciepło wypełniło jego pierś, gdy on też odpłynął do krainy snów.

**Author's Note:**

> Od autorki:  
> Szczęśliwego Międzynarodowego Dnia Coming Outu! Nieważne, czy już się ujawniliście, wciąż się wahacie, czy nadal ukrywacie się w szafie, jestem z was dumna. A jeśli wasza rodzina nie wspiera ludzi jak wy, to w porządku, ponieważ mama Dun jest od teraz waszą rodziną.


End file.
